Safe Haven
by leanatasha
Summary: Terrible moments on Rachel's life will hurt very deep. Now she is going to need friends and start over. So she will do it in Mystic Falls with unexpected people and in a town full with secrets. But in the end it all comes back to love and friends. Rated T but with some violence and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –True, Fear and Hurt

It was Monday morning and as usual I'm in my locker talking with Kurt, after what happen with is Dad, and the all helping him, made Kurt and I get close and be friends for a while. He became my best friend and one of my biggest supporters, since things have been hard. Kurt had to leave and then I hear my name being call.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Santana asks, two things strange, first she asks if she could, second she called me Rachel.

"Of course Santana."

"Look I'm going straight to the point, last year you defend me and Brittany when no one else did, I appreciated that and during Britney week you actually were very cool so I think I should tell you something."

"What?"

"Finn and I slept together last year during the Madonna week, I don't know if you know that, but I feel like I should tell you and apologize. I did it because I wanted to be like Madonna and she dates younger guys, I wanted to be the captain of the Cheerios and I did it and to be honest it was stupid."

I saw that she was telling the true which makes me shocked. "I can't believe he lied and don't worry Santana, you defend me some times in the last months and I know deep you are a good person."

"Rachel, I know you probably don't want to hear this, especially for me but you need it. Finn is a douche, yes I'm the bitch that slept with him, I'm not better than him in some ways but when you tried to grow up and change, he didn't let, why? Because he saw that you were actually hot and that being yourself would make you have friends. Because he didn't want other guys seeing how amazing you are, that's incorrect. Everyone knows how incredible you are and if there is someone who is going to be a start it's you, so be yourself, with our without Finn. I correct my last sentence, without Finn because with him you going in here for the rest of your life."

"You right Santana and I have to thank you for telling me the true. You are actually a good person."

"I owned you one, just don't tell anyone."

She left and I stay with my thought, Finn didn't just lie last year but he also did when I told him the true about not having slept with Jessie. I told him that I didn't sleep with Jessie during Madonna week. I did sleep with him after he joined our school but it was just that time. Finn had the opportunity, more than once but he just chose not to tell me. And since he joined the football team again he just became shellfish and superficial, it's all about being popular. Yes I wanted that but not to the point of letting my boyfriend gets slushy almost every day and don't do anything. Santana is right; he's a douche that doesn't do anything for me, at least good. Unexpectedly I feel a slushy down my face, it was Karofsky, he says something but I don't hear him I went straight to the bathroom to get clean.

We didn't have glee club today but I stayed in here waiting for Finn. He saw me and came to me but when he tries to kiss me I step back.

"It's everything ok Rach?"

"You slept with Santana." It wasn't a question, Finn looked uncomfortable and if I had any doubts which I hadn't sure I was 100% convinced that it did happened.

"Of course not." He lies.

"It wasn't a question Finn, she told me."

"Come on Rachel you can't believe her. It's Santana we are talking about."

"I know it true Finn, the more interesting I talked with Kurt after and he was surprised that I didn't know. Looks like everyone knew it besides me." I say trying to control my sadness.

"Rachel I'm sorry, but that's the pass."

"Well, also us." I turn away felling the tears in my eyes.

"You're breaking up with me?" He screams behind me.

Everyone who is still in the hall looks at the scene. Great this will end up on Jacob's blog I am sure of it.

"I am Finn." I say almost breaking into tears.

"But you love me."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Is it because I slept with Santana first, please you slept with Jesse too remember." He says and I start to hear whispers.

"And you know that, even before we dated. As for you and Santana, apparently the all freaking school knows it but me. I have a question for you. Did you cheated on me with a anyone?" I say to him, during our arguing I moved and now I am facing him. He's silence was more than I needed. "Answer Finn."

"I did but it was once and it was before we had sex, I guess that I need it and you weren't giving me." That was enough for me, so I slap him in the face.

"You suck a bitch but you know what as soon as I get a hot girlfriend you will come back to me, just as usual."

"Not this time Finn." I say with tears.

I leave to the car full with tears and I found Kurt who offered me a hug. We went home, to eat ice cream and watch romantic comedies.

Next day Kurt and I went to school, after we had a sleep over in my house. Kurt told me if he went back home he would kill Finn and that I need him, so he stayed. Everything was back to normal; people stared, making fun of me, insulting me. It was already late for 3rd period when I saw Karofsky punching Kurt in to a locker, I saw Finn but he didn't do anything, ok that's enough.

"Leave him alone." I say.

"Look the freak came to help her freak gay friend."

"The freak here it's you Karofsky because you're you scared of the true."

I saw him getting angry but now I didn't care I'm sick of Kurt being bullied by him constantly, he doesn't deserve this.

"You lucky that I don't push girls but you are alone again Berry, remember that, you don't have Finn anyone." He gets close to me and I stay back hitting the lockers.

"You better watch it; someone can come and teach you a lesson." He whispers at my ear. "And that person can be me. See you around."

He leaves me and suddenly I fell scared and Kurt sees that fear.

"Are you ok, Rachel?"

"Yes of course come on let's go."

On Wednesday, I was alone at my locker when I hear Karofsky whispering in my ear.

"Alone, hum, Berry, be careful someone can do you bad thinks." He says, starting holding my arm to tight that it hurts.

"You're hurting me."

"What are you going to do, call you gay friend?"

"He may be gay but he is twice a man that you will ever be."

He gets angrier and starts to hug my two arms with more strength, I start being really scared.

"Hey Karofsky leave her alone." It was Santana.

"See you around. Just remember you alone Berry." He whispers to me and then he leaves, Santana comes closer.

"Are you ok Rachel?"

"Yes of course, it was just Karofsky being a Neanderthal."

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes of course." The true is that I wasn't, I feel numb. I'm just completely lost and scared but I can't tell then, they can get hurt too.

The last period of Thursday had finish at 15 minutes ago so I think no one was in school besides the glee club that was in the choir room in the other side of the school. I was in my locker getting my books. I look at the empty hall I'm a little scared since in the last few days Karofsky has treated me a constantly and I'm alone but I'm used to be alone. I close the locker and I was about to turn and the Neanderthal was beside me again.

"Alone again Berry, I told you to be careful." He says with one hand on my thigh. That's it. I'm sick of the treats. I turn to him.

"What do you want Karofsky we both know you are coward you doesn't even have the guts to tell you secret, I know, for a while, the all two gays dads gives me a good gay radar." I had to say something to make him go away but what happens it's the opposite. He push me very strong against the locker and I fell me backs hurting. I'm also weak, I haven't eaten for hours.

"Don't push it Berry, I can hurt you."

"You been telling that to Kurt, that is, you are scared that you being like him, gay."

"That it." He slaps me.

He hugs my arm and push me to the locker, I fell really hurt now. I tried to fight back but it's impossible he is too strong and tall.

"I told to shut up Berry." He hugs me other arm even with more strength I found tear coming to my eyes, then notice blood coming to my leg. He slaps me and I feel in the ground after that it is just pain and then he left. I start to feel dizzy and all I fell is pain. I hear some voices and people coming at me.

"Oh my god, Rachel." It was Sam. "Guys come in Fast."

I can notice Mike and Santana coming over, but I'm starting to feel really dizzy.

"Oh my god guys help her we need to take her to the choir room. Now" Santana screams.

I feel arms taking me. We arrived at the choir room and I see Kurt, Tina and Artie.

"Oh my god what happen." Kurt says really scared.

"We don't know. Does anyone was water and band airs?" Santana asks

"Wait I have it on my locker." Kurt says and run out.

"I will go with you Kurt." Sam says.

"Can you hear us, Rachel?" Santana asks.

"My heath hurts a lot." Then everything is black.

**A.N. Rachel is going to move to Mystic Falls with Santana, but should anyone elso go with the two. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hospital and Making A Decision

Santana P.O.V.

Two hour have pass since Rachel came to the hospital. Sam, Kurt and I were on the hospital while Mike stayed to tell the other what happen. Mike just came to us with an angry face.

"What happen?" Kurt asks

"Apparently Mercedes told that Rachel was probably being a Drama Queen and Quinn of course being a bitch supported her. Than Tina started screaming at them but then Finn defend the bitches saying I quote 'Rachel just did that to make everyone look at her with pity since we broke up and she's all alone' after that I just left the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I would try to kill him."

"I'm going to kill those bitches." I say getting very angry. I look at Sam and I see the same look he probably was thinking the same, but killing Finn instead. On that moment the doctor comes in.

"Who is here for Rachel?"

We all get up and got to him.

"It's us, we called her dads but they didn't answer, but we are friends." Kurt announces and the doctor looks at us probably trying to figure out what to say.

"Ok I will tell you guys and then inform then. Rachel is pretty bad physically. Her left wrist it's twisted and apparently has been for at least two days."

"What but how?" Mike asks shocked.

"It's not just that. She has bruises in both arms and some are not from today and the very bad. Guys this isn't the first time that it happened."

"And from today doctor?" Sam was the only one capable of speaking the rest of us is too shocked.

"She has very large bruise on her back apparently from hitting the lockers also a big wound in the lower back also from the same reason. Her right foot is sprain and her legs are also with cut and lighter bruises and her left arm it's twisted and had a very deep cut it is obvious that she tried to fight back. The worst is her leg that is also twisted."

"Wait can she walk?" Kurt says.

"Well is not broken, but for now she can't make to effort. She will be in a wheelchair until her arm and leg its better, it will probably take two months to recover so she will be better in the first's weeks of December she will be able to walk."

"But when she is ok, she can dance again, right?" Mike asks. I didn't know she dance, I mean of course she probably had dance classes but Mike make it looks like is something very important.

"Is she wake?" Kurt ask almost as the same time.

"For now not, we gave her some pills that will make her sleep, at least until tomorrow morning as for dancing it all up to her."

"And when can she go back home?" I ask.

"Probably Thursday."

"Ok thank you doctor." Kurt says.

We decide to say, we call our dads and tell them that we are going to stay the night and miss school tomorrow it was about 8 when Sam went to the get us some food but most of us was to worry to eat a decent meal.

"If you want you can come to her room she's alone and they have one more bed and a little couch." A nurse says. "At least you will be more comfortable, since you guys are not going to leave." She says with a kind smile.

"Thank you."

"But I have to warn you all, she is pretty bad."

"We don't care." Kurt says.

When we got there, we stopped. Rachel was wearing a simple overall and you could see her arms they were really bad and her face has a big bruise. Kurt and I got to her and sit on two chairs in the opposites sides of the bed. Kurt had tears on his eyes and I had some two. She looks bad and so not Rachel Berry that is painful to see.

"She's going to be ok, she's a fighter." Sam says behind me putting his arms on my shoulders, I turn to him and give him a sad smile.

"I know. I just can understand who could do that to her, she's so little."

"I pretend to find out and when I do, believe me when I say Puck isn't going to be the only one in juvie." Mike says. I never saw him so angry.

"I just can imagine what Puck is going to do when he founds out, she's like a sister to him." Kurt says. "Actually I want him to kill the person you hurt her." Kurt says also very angry, I understand it perfectly, I'm angry too. I get to her side and take her hand that's when I realize.

"Guys when did she start getting so skinny?"

"Since she and Finn got back together." Mike says angry. "There are some things you don't know San, and I know you want to be friends with Rachel, but if you find out, it will be from her. Right now, we have a bigger problem."

"What?" Sam asks.

"Puck can't know this, we will try to get out of juvie, believe me. They are really like brother. He will do everything to protect her to be honest I would do the same in his place."

"So we don't tell him, for now, he leaves in 3 weeks so it will be fine." Kurt says.

The next day, Rachel dads came. Apparently they haven't seen Rachel in almost 4 months, it was shocking. She has been alone all this time and no one know but for the looks I can see that is not surprise for Kurt and Mike. Then I realize it. Mike has been friends with Rachel, for a while. As for Rachel's parents for what it looked Leroy was the only one looking sad and concern, it was very strange. The police also came to made questions to all of us, unfortunately we didn't know much and Rachel told that she didn't want to press charges, shocking us; she also didn't tell us who was that attacked her.

On the weekend, we had to go home but we made sure Rachel wasn't alone at any second. Thanks to the pills she would sleep all night, she needs it, a lot. We all at one point stayed the nights even Sam, I actually saw him ignore Quinn' calls a few times.

"It's everything ok Sam?" I ask him sitting on a chair outside Rachel's room. He looks at me shocked but after a few seconds he takes a deep breath.

"It's just, she the person I thought she was. I believe that I loved her."

"This isn't just about Rachel is it?"

"I hear the fight between Rachel and Finn and something that she said woke up something that deep inside I knew it was happening, so I face her but she denied. The night after we were supposed to go out but she cancel saying she and her mother has plans. That night I went to her house and she leaving, with Finn." He says very sad. "It is true. The girl Finn cheated on Rachel with was Quinn." I hug Sam surprising him but he ends up hugging me too.

It was Tuesday and Rachel demanded us to go back to school. We spend the day the 4 together and ignored everyone for outside the hospital room. She would actually spend most of the time sleeping but we still wanted to say and our parents understand so they let us miss some classes.

It was Glee club and we weren't sure if we wanted to go, but decide to go to see what everyone had to say, deep down I want so slap Quinn and Finn. When we enter the room Mr. Shue asked but with not very much concern.

"How is Rachel?"

"Still on the hospital." I answer.

"Still being a freaking Drama Queen she is good she just want all the attention to herself." Fabray says, I was about to respond or attack her when I hear a voice behind me.

"How can you be such a bitch, you didn't saw how she was and still is, she can even stand up from the hospital bed and you are just here making fun of her. I was so stupid, I could a fall for you, you are a terrible person."

"Sam I am your girlfriend." She says all bitch, damn she is about to taste some of her venom.

"Not anymore."

"But you love me."

"Do you honest believe that after what you say about a girl who is on a hospital bed would make me still date you, especially since the girl is the one her boyfriend cheated on her with YOU." He says and everyone looks shocked about this. "I believe that you had change since last yet but you still are the same bitch who thinks is better than anyone else. Well for me you aren't, not anymore."

"Sam I do not allowed this type of comments in here." Mr. Shue says when Sam finishes talking.

"You just got be kidding me, Quinn just insult Rachel, who is in the hospital, and I must say she is pretty beat up, but you don't show any type of emotion for her but when Quinn makes fun of her you don't say anything. Sam calls her a bitch one time and you are already defending her. When Fabray and Mercedes are constantly bullying Rachel you don't do anything and you still say you don't have favorites." Mike says angry the entire room is in shock at the ton in his voice, no one has seen Mike this angry, well we did at the hospital. I can see Tina trying to calm him a bit.

"Is not like that guys." Mr. Shue tried to defend himself. "Rachel just needs to stop taking all the attention from her and focus on helping the others."

"You know what I'm sick of this you don't have an idea of what Rachel has been tough in the last years and she helps more people than all of you together."

"She is a drama Queen, she has a prefect life." Finn says.

"I don't even going to answer to you. I'm going to see Rachel." Kurt says.

"But you told me last week we were shopping today." Mercedes says.

"Rachel is in the hospital Mercedes, the last think I want is shopping."

"But you love shopping." Mercedes says, really is she that much of an idiot, Kurt just decide to ignore her. "Are you choosing her over me?"

"You know what Mercedes; I'm choosing to see my best friend that has supported me when the only thing you care is being popular and shopping. Now she is in the bed in the hospital beat up and you want me to shop, are you that selfish? Don't even answer. I have to go see a best friend who needs me."

Kurt leaves and me, Mike and Sam, follow him.

Rachel P.O.V

It was already Thursday and I finally home after one week in the hospital. I have my wrist bandage and my foot with plaster cast. I have to be in a wheelchair at least for 40 days because I can force my foot and of course I can force my wrist to, so the wheelchair was the only choice. So much for dance classes.

It was last period and no one was in school, except the glee club, of course and I was going there now. My dads didn't like the idea and my friends didn't even know. My friends. The only things that make this week go nice. Of course I knew I can always count with Mike and Kurt but Santana and Sam were a surprise. Santana has been kind lately but Sam is Quinn's boyfriend so it surprises me but Santana told me that he broke up with Quinn in the middle of glee club last week. I feel sad for him, he truly cared for her.

I entered the room and everyone stared at me shocked.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing here?" Mike asks. "You should be home relaxing."

"I came to make an announcement. Can I? It won't take too long."

"Of course Rachel." Mr. Shue says.

"I have one, actually it's the same." Santana gets up with Sam.

"I didn't know we were telling today." Sam says.

"As soon as better." They both nod agreeing with me. "We are leaving next week." I say.

"What why?" Finn asks. The rest is shocked with the exception of Kurt and Mike. They already knew.

*Flashback*

It was back at home and dads, Santana, Kurt, Mike, Sam and I were having dinner.

"Rachel you dad and I can't let you go back to that school." Daddy says. I knew he was the only one caring about it, as usual but it is a nice act.

"I know, actually remember what you wanted me to go in the begging of this year, it still possible?"

"Yes it is." Dad says. "But are you sure?"

"Can I ask what?"

"Well Santana, after finding about Rachel being bullied and other things we wanted her to transfer to a school and even town. I am from Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia. Rachel visit the town 4 years ago and she did like it. I was thinking maybe moving there would be a good idea." Daddy says.

"I really want to do Daddy, I can't say here." I say looking down. I need to leave this town.

"The problem is that. Your father and I trust you to be alone but right now Rachel you can be alone you need help." He says and she starts looking down.

"I can go." Santana say. We look at her shocked.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "This isn't easy, you don't know anyone there and it is more than 8 hours from here."

"I know but it will be fun I just have to talk with me parents but don't worry they won't mind." She says smiling at me.

"I don't know girls, you 2 of you alone." Daddy say.

"I will go too." Sam says and we all look at him shocked. "My father is moving to Kentucky and my mother really wants to go. That way that can go and I will still have my friends." He says to me parents.

*End of Flashback*

"Because my dads don't felt that I'm save here honestly I don't feel save here."

"And why is Sam going to?" Quinn says.

"Because my parents are moving of the state anyway and I am not going to leave the 2 of them alone." I knew it wasn't just that but I understand him. "The place its seems cool and Rachel's parents say they have more space for the 3 of us."

"Where are you guys moving?" Tina asks.

"Yes." Santana answers.

"We are going to Mystic Falls." Santana announces.

"Where is that?" Brittany asks.

"Virginia."

"You just are going to leave with Santana. And where is Virginia" Finn says angry.

"Yes she is and it's 500 miles from here." Santana says.

"What about the cheerios?" Quinn asks.

"I don't care Quinn and I bet they have a team there."

"Moving one, Kurt told me it was duets week so the two of us prepared something."

Kurt got up and we started singing Happy Days Are Here Again mash-up with Get Happy, a tribute to your idols and a way of thanking each other and believing that good things are coming very soon. At the end of the music Kurt hugged Santana and I, followed by Sam and Mike. Tina and Artie also came to hug us, the rest just ignored. The 5 of us (Santana, Mike, Sam, Kurt and I) went to my home.

We spend a nice weekend watching movies and laughing. I ask Mike to keep Kurt save and he agree immediately saying that Kurt was a good guy that didn't deserve to be hurt.

I've written Noah, again, and told him about moving and my friendship with Santana and Sam, I didn't tell him about the all hospital thing because, of course, I want him to get out of there not him killing anyone out of anger and being there for more time. I gave him my address on Mystic Falls for him to write me.

Tuesday we are going to move so the Mike and Kurt are spend the night here to have said our goodbyes. We promise to keep in touch at least 3 days a week and that we would visit each other's.

"I will miss you." Kurt says to me when we are finally alone.

"And I will miss you." I say and he hugs me. "Be safe please."

"I wanted nothing more than going with you but my dad."

"Kurt I will be fine besides you better visit me and Skype me." I say to him and he smiles.

"Of course I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Welcome to Mystic Falls.

**The time in Vampire Diaries is after the events in the 3x13, but no Esther.**

We arrive at town for around 10 in the morning and I gave the directions to our house as Santana drove us. We arrive at the classic house. Santana parks the car in the driveway and they both help get into my chair.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Rachel, this house it's huge." Santana says and Sam starts to push the chair as we get in the house.

"Well the house has 2 floors but to my luck there are 2 bedrooms on the ground floor and I can take one, every bedroom as a bathroom integrated. The others are upstairs so you guys make yourself comfortable."

"How many bedrooms does the house really have?" Sam asks me as we enter the living room.

They living room as the most classic park on the inside of the house. It was a sofa and two chaises turn to the TV and 3 chaises turn to a fireplace.

"7 bedrooms. This floor also has a small library and office where we can study, the kitchen." I say as Sam guide inside.

"Honesty Rachel, this place is amazing." Santana says as we get into the kitchen.

The kitchen has a living room attach with another fireplace and a round table for 6 people. Then we went to the dinner room and the cinema room. Now we were walking into the back of the house. We stop at the balcony where there was a slide of starts.

"We have a pool." Santana says.

"Look to there." I say pointing to place behind a couple of trees. "It's a tennis court and you can also play basket. We should probably get inside and unpack."

"You are right."

At the we all put or things in our rooms and unpack, of course Sam and Santana has to help e with my stuffs we were all in the living room.

"It's is almost dinner time, we should prepare something." Santana says.

"We still need to go to the groceries shop but we can go out for dinner." I propose.

"Let's go." Santana says getting up and pushing me. Sam and I just look at her. "What, I'm hungry." She says and the 3 of us laugh.

The Mystic Grill is a very nice restaurant in the middle of town, there were families, friends and couples having dinner but we found a table there.

"What can I get you guys?" A blonde boy with beautiful blue eyes asks.

"I want a simple burger with fries." Sam orders.

"I want the same but with ketchup and some salad." Sam and I look at her shocked. "what I said I was hungry."

The handsome blue eyes boy then turns to me. "I will have a simple salad." I answers and Sam and San look at me with disapproval on their faces. "I will steel some of Sam fries." I say to them

"That's all?"

"Yes." I say to the boy with a smile.

"You have competition for the Ken, Sam." Santana says teasing Sam who just rolls his eyes then the boy appears with our requests.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks us and we look at each other and nod. "You guys are new?"

"Yes, we moved today." Santana answers. "You go to Mystic High?"

"Yes, Senior."

"Really, so are Rachel and I." (A.N. I had to change a bit the years go that all went to the same classes.)

"Well, then I bet I will see you in some class tomorrow." He says with a kind smile.

"Yeah, we will see you around." Santana says and the boy leaves.

"You already flirting San, really, we just arrive."

"Rachel, I am making friends." She says to me with a smirk.

"Of course you are."

"Don't be jealous Evans." She says to him and I just roll my eyes. we all start to eat and my phone starts to ring, I check the ID and it was Kurt.

"Hello Kurt."

"Hi Rachel, how are you?"

"I'm fine Kurt, don't need to cheek every 5 hours."

"I am just worry."

"I know."

"So what are you doing?"

"Sam, San and I came to a restaurant to have dinner and guess what Santana is already making friends." I say looking at her.

"Can't say I'm surprised pass me the phone to her."

"Kurt wants to speak to you." I say giving her the phone.

"Lady Hummel, what can I do for you?" She asks and Sam and I roll our eyes. "Yes don't worry she is in good hands… Of course I didn't forget…" She says and we can see she roll her eyes. "Not let me eat Hummel." She says and ends the call.

"What did Kurt want?" Sam asks her.

"To keep Rachel safe, like I need him to tell me and eat everything Rachel."

Mystic Falls High School. It can be worse than McKinley, I hope.

"Are you ok Rachel?" Santana asks me as we walk, well San and Sam, into the parking lot to the school entrance. It was nice to see Santana in normal clothes and her hair free.

"Yes, just a bit nervous."

"You will be fine." Santana says to me as she guides the wheelchair but when we get to the entrance we stop at the beginning of the steps. Sam tried with Santana's help to raise the chair but it is too heavy.

"Do you need help?" I turn and I see the boy at the restaurant.

"If you don't mind." I say nicely.

"Of course, with 3 is better." With some work they can climb the stairs.

"Thank you." I say to the very nice boy.

"It was nothing." He says with a smile.

"We should probably go look for our lockers." Santana says to the boy.

"If you guys need someone to show you the school I can help."

Santana was about to say something but Sam speaks first. "That would be cool."

Matt showed us our lockers that thank god where close to each other's. Unfortunately mine was in the middle and I barely could get my stuffs.

"Maybe it would be better to change your locker Rachel."

"No San, I plan to get out of this chair in a month so I don't need it." I say to her with my confident voice and she smiles.

"Ok, so let's see here our classes are."

I got math class and Santana took me there, when I enter the teacher looks at me.

"You must be Rachel Berry." The middle 40 man says to me and I nod.

"You can take a sit in the front if you would like it."

He says to me and I sit everyone starts to come in and look at me, I just focus on my books and not in them.

"Can I sit?" A very attractive blonde girl says to me and I nod to her.

"Miss Rebekah, you have missed some classes." The teacher says to her.

"I have been sick so I wasn't able to come to school."

After the teacher explain us everything, he pair us up and we started to work on some exercises. I am now explaining to Rebekah a problem that she isn't understanding.

"You are smart." She says and I just raise my shoulders. "You aren't very much a speaker."

"I was a lot." I say with a smile. "Rachel Berry."

"Rebekah Mikaelson."

Santana P.O.V.

I walk into the class and I sit in the middle and a couple of seconds after a blonde Quinn Fabray, type of blonde sit next to me. I look at her strangely.

"Sorry, I normally sit here, I hope it's alright."

The class starts to get full with students and I still can find one uniform.

"Don't you guys have cheerleading squad?" I ask the blonde.

"We do, I'm actually the captain." Of course she is.

"It is too late for me to try out?"

"No, actually we have practice in the last period, show up."

I hear the teacher talk about some English writer; I don't really pay too much attention.

"So where you are cheerleader before?" The blonde asks me.

"Yes, head actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. McKinley we actually call Cheerios."

"Wait the Cheerios, as in the national champions." She says surprised.

"Yes, did your time make it?"

"Yes but we didn't even get to the top 10."

"Well, we have to change that." I say.

"I'm Caroline."

"Santana."

Rachel P.O.V.

The bell rings and Rebekah and I say goodbye.

I push the wheelchair with me books in my lap but in the middle of the hall they end up falling in the floor. I try to catch than but I obviously fail then I see someone taking then and giving it to me. I look over and I see a handsome boy.

"Thank you." I say when he gives me the books.

"It's ok." He says almost with a smile. "You're new?"

"Yes just moved." I say and the bell rings I start to look for Santana or Sam but I can't find then.

"You want me to show you the class."

"Won't you be late?"

"Don't worry about it, what class do you have?"

"History."

"I have it too. I will take you." He says to me and I put my books on my lap again this time trying not to make then fall again. "Do you want me to take then?"

"No, I think I caught it." I say pushing the chair and then fall again. I breathe with frustration.

"Let me take then." He says getting the books again and I could see a smile on his face.

"Thank you by the way I'm Rachel Berry."

"Stefan Salvatore."

**Thank you all for your reviews and don't worry Kurt will come, just not right now. I still don't have the couples formed in my head but I love Rachel/Damon or Rachel/Klaus, but your suggestions are always welcomed. So please review. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel Berry

**Thank you so much for the reviews 10 in just 3 chapters that I amazing. So I count and 4 of you would like to see Rachel with Klaus and 2 of you like the idea of Damon and Rachel, to be honest I love then both. But please keep review your histories. For the Vampire Diaries fans I am going to write a story about Klaus' daughter if you like it check out.**

_"Thank you by the way, I'm Rachel Berry."_

_"Stefan Salvatore."_

I start to roll my wheelchair and Stefan starts to walk with me, holding my books. The classroom was close so we didn't talk much. When we arrive at the class I see a beautiful brunette and an attractive blonde girl looking at me and Stefan both with confused faces. I sit in front and I see Stefan gives me my books.

"Thank you." I say with a kind smile.

"It was nothing." He says with the smile and the teacher enters and everyone starts to sit in their sits and I see Rebekah entering and smiling at me. She comes in my direction and sits on the chair next to mine.

When the bell rings I start to put my books and I see Santana at the door. When most students are walking outside the class she comes and just takes my books for my table. I look at her but she gives me 'I am taking your books and no more words' look and I drop the subject. I see that Rebekah it's still here and I look between the girls.

"Rebekah, this is my friend Santana." Both girls smile at each other.

"Nice to meet you." Rebekah says and Santana just smiles at the girl.

"What class do you have now?" I ask Santana and she looks at me.

"I have history actually."

"I have free period." I say not really wanting to be alone.

"Maybe Sam is free now."

"I wouldn't mind to make her company you but I have classes too." Rebekah offers.

"It's ok; I will go and find Sam." I say and I try to get my books from Santana but Rebekah already has them.

Rebekah and I walk and when she finds her class she says goodbye and gives me my books. I get my phone careful not making then fall again and I find text Sam.

**Are you in class?**

I wait a couple of minute and he texts me back.

**Yes, English, why?**

I sigh but I text him back.

**Just asking, now pay attention.**

**Yes mom.**

He answers and I can help but smile then I look at the empty hall and I shiver. _You are alone Berry. _He's voice torments my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" I hear a voice and I turn to see Stefan looking at me. "You look pale."

I take a deep breath and then I look at him. "I'm fine." I say with a small smile.

"You're alone?" He asks me looking around.

"My friends are in classes I am waiting."

"That is almost an hour." He says to me.

"I can't really go anywhere." I say to him looking at my wheelchair then my stomach starts to make noises and I haven't even notice that I was hungry.

"Come on I will take you to lunch." He says to me.

"No it's ok, I don't want to disturb."

"You are too pale, come on I will take you to lunch, and you can text your friends." He says and I end up agreeing.

Klaus P.O.V.

I am drinking in the bar. Rebekah decided to go back to school. Finn is at home being depressed as usual, Kol is out doing god knows what and I still haven't see Elijah today. I look at the entrance and I see Stefan coming in with a girl I haven't seen before. She was pretty I had to give her that. Even if her body is hidden in her clothes you can look at her face and her beautiful hair. Stefan helps and they both get to a table.

_"So what would you like to eat?" _The bartender asks then and they both order and I noticed that the girl is vegetarian. I very funny fact.

_"So Berry, as in one of the founders families?" _Stefan asks the girl.

_"Yes, you are too right?"_ She asks him.

_"Yes. So what bring you to town?"_ Stefan asks her seeing that the girl isn't going to talk very much.

_"My parents thought it was better if I moved. I live with two friends of mine." _

_"Really? Alone?" _

The girl nods and then adds. _"My parents travel a lot and Santana and Sam, offered to come with me." _

_"Where did you came from?"_

_"Lima in Ohio."_ She answers to him with some sadness and I can see that Stefan noticed that too but her phone starts to ring. _"Can I?"_ She asks him and he nods and yes.

"_Rachel here in the hell are you?" _A demand female voice says on the other side of the line.

_"San, I told you, I was going to have lunch with a classmate."_ She answers with a calm voice to the girl.

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Ok, now eat and call me when you get to school."_

_"Ok I will, see at school San."_ She says and the line goes death. _"Sorry, it was my friend making sure I was ok."_

They don't talk very much during lunch and then Stefan helps her and they both leave. I order another glass of bourbon.

In next few days here is no signal of Rachel Berry but Rebekah a conversation between Kol and Rebekah gets me attention.

"They are cool. Sam spends most of his time with the doppelgänger brother, but Santana and Rachel are very nice."

"Rachel Berry?" I ask her and all my brothers turn to me.

"Yes, she is very nice but too shy. Santana is the opposite. She is on the cheerleading squared she is very good."

"Are they hot?" Kol asks with a smirk.

"Santana is very but Rachel prefers to hide herself but she is very pretty, right Nick?"

"Yes she is." I say before noticing the worlds coming from my mouth and I simply leave to my room and I enter my painting room.

_"So why she isn't a cheerleader like her friend?" I hear Kol asks._

_"Because she is in a wheelchair your idiot."_

_"She can't walk?" Elijah asks._

_"For what I got, she had an accident. She is in recovering. I know because they were talking about her appointment today."_

Wait today, so she can be in town. I leave in direction to the center of the town.

The place is peaceful and then I hear the familiar voice.

"Santana the appointment is over." I look and I see her talking to her phone.

"I will be there in 10; the stupid grocery shop is full with people. Are you sure you ok?"

"Yes, I am I will get to the grill and I will wait for you."

"Ok, if you need anything call me or Sam."

"I will be fine." She says and then starts to push her wheelchair until she found a couple of starts and she stops. I get to her.

"Do you need help?" I ask her and I see her looking at me and for the first time I look at her beautiful eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm Klaus

**Once again you guys are amazing. For the next chapters it will be focus more and Rachel but soon Santana and Sam will get some surprises. Like most of you I love Rachel and Damon and Rachel and Klaus, so for now I will just see what happens but you guys sure have a world on the story so please keep review. **

_"Do you need help?" I ask her and I see her looking at me and for the first time I look at her beautiful eyes. _

I look over to the man with the British accent and all I could see are his blues eyes looking at me. He is truly very good-looking.

"I" I look at him and being able to speak. "I would like it if you don't mind."

"Of course." He says offering me a smile. Then I remember how hard is to push the wheelchair.

"We should probably call for help."

"Don't need to." He says and is about to carry me but he stops and looks at me trying to find some short of defense by my part which I don't give so he raises me to his lap and I felt something I wasn't sure what but I felt it. He carries me to the end of the starts and sits me on the last one and goes get the wheelchairs.

"Here is it." He says and I try to get up and he puts his arms around me talking me to the chair.

"Thank you so much." I say looking at him.

"Nicklaus but call me Klaus."

"Well Klaus." I say with a smile. "I'm Rachel."

"Do you need me to get you to somewhere?" he asks me.

"A friend is coming to pick me up." I say not wanting him to be forced to be here just because of my condition, I look up and I see some sadness on his eyes, he probably took it in a bad way. "But my friend late."

"Would you like some company?" He asks me and I give him a positive smile he sits on the start next to me. "So what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"I was born here." I say looking at the park in front of us, remembering how I used to run in there. "What about you?"

"I also lived in here, a long time ago."

"It can be that long." I say to the man, he doesn't appear have more than 25 maybe 27. He looks at me trying to say something but he doesn't say it. "I don't remember a lot from this place." I say and he looks at me once again wanting me to speak more. "I left when I was 7 but I remember being truly happy in here."

"I know what you mean." He says melancholy and I look at him trying to see what he means with than. "My family has torn apart over the years and this was the place was the only place where we all were happy."

"My parents were like that also. I know deep down one of them did not want me." I say and he looks at me, like he understands. "My parents are both men, I was adopted."

"My mother had an affair with other man, my real father." He says to me once again with melancholy. "Her husband hated me and her for that."

"I'm sorry." I say to him truly and then I hear a car I turn and I see Santana. "That's my friend, I should probably go. It was nice to talk to you." I say with a smile and I leave to the car.

"It was good meeting you."

When I got to the car, Santana come and helps me into the car. When she enters again she looks at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." She says with a smirk.

Next day, I found myself close to the countertops watching Santana having cheerleading practice with Rebekah and Caroline and Sam who now was the QB of the sports team. The last 2 weeks were actually fun and enjoyable. Rebekah and I formed a strong friendship. Santana also did it and she also spends some time with Caroline gossiping. Sam is very close friend with Jeremy; they bond over comic books and games. I also meet Elena, Jeremy's sister, but she gives me some strange looks, I don't understand why. She isn't mean to me, but she isn't friendly too.

"Need company." I turn and I see Stefan and I smile at him he sits on bench next to me. "What are you going here so lonely?"

"Waiting for Santana and Sam." I say indicating my friends.

"That must be boring." He says to me making me smile.

"It is." I say and we both laugh at our expressions.

"So what did you used to do at your old school?"

"I used to sing." I say and he looks at me surprise by my answer.

"Really?"

"Yes. We had a glee club, a choir group. It was there where Santana, Sam and I meet."

"So they sing too?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Me singing, no. But if I am drunk who knows maybe I will sing." He says and I can't help but giggle and he him smiling too.

"I never got drunk." I say honestly.

"I don't believe you."

"I swear. Never got drunk."

"Did you even drink?"

"Yes, wine sometimes, and champagne at special occasions but never got drunk."

"Well, I promise to you, I will see you drunk someday."

"Who knows." I say to him with a smirk. "And I will see you sing."

"It's a promise."

After practice Stefan and I got to the field where Rebekah, Santana and Caroline came meet us. The 3 came laughing which made Stefan look confused.

"Ready to go home?" I ask Santana.

"Yes prepare yourself for boys' night." She says to me with fake excitement, I look at her confused. "Jeremy and Matt are spending the night something about a marathon of games or something."

"Why don't we have girls' night?" Rebekah proposes.

"Well our house is off since the boys are going to be there." Santana says.

**So there where this chapter ends. So where should the girls night be at the Mikaelson's our at the Salvatore's. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Girls Night

"Are you sure it's ok if we do the sleepover in your house." Santana asks Rebekah as we enter hour house to get our sleeping bags.

"It's ok, don't need to worry about it."

"I don't know if I will go." I say and the 3 girls stop and look at me.

"You are not ditching girls' night." Santana says.

"Santana its right, come one, Rachel." Rebekah says.

"Ok. I will."

"Great, come on let's get our stuffs."

Klaus P.O.V.

"Come one we have to do something interesting." Kol says and we all ear a car parking and 3 doors opening. Wait 3.

_"Damn it, you're house it's huge." _I hear someone comment.

"Looks like Rebekah brought friends with her." Kol says with a smirk and I just ignore him.

_"Careful with the starts San." _I hear a very familiar voice saying.

_"Rachel I see the stars. Becca can go help me out a bit?" _

At this Kol starts to get up and walks to the front door opening it.

"Becca, you didn't told us we had guesses. Let' me help you." He says taking Rebekah spot and then the girls all walk home.

"We are having girls' night." Our sister informs.

"I'm sorry Rebekah told us that it was ok if we spend the night here." Rachel's says very politely.

"No be our guesses. I'm Kol."

"Rachel." She says giving him a nice smile. "And this Santana."

"Pleasure." He says with his accent kissing the girl's hand.

"Smooth." She gives him a smirk and I see Rachel rolling her eyes, it makes her look cute. Wait what?

"Just ignore Kol." Rebekah says and I approach the group. "This is my brother Nic."

"Please call me Klaus." I say offering both girls a smile.

"Santana." The Latina girl says. "This is Rachel."

"We already meet." She says smiling at me. "But it is nice to see you again." She adds in a very politely way.

"It is. Here are you girls staying the night?"

"In the living room." My sister answers. "So, leave."

I get to me studio to paint a bit but still listening to the girls who are now laughing.

_"I have to tell you girls the movie was great." Rebekah says._

_"I still can't believe you actually never watch Mean Girls." Santana says. _

_"Now I have." My sister says. "So what do we do now?"_

_"We can see another movies or gossip." The Latina girl says. "Gossip." She and my sister say._

_"Did you girls leave any boyfriend back home?" My sister asks._

_"Nop. Free as the wind." The Latina answers and I found myself very interested in the other burnet answer._

_"What about you Rachel?" _

_"No." she says with sadness in here voice and I found myself wanting to know why she is so sad. "There was a boy but it over."_

_"Thank god." Santana says. "Oh come on Rachel, he was a jerk." Santana says with venom in her voice and I found myself wanting to know who this guy._

_"Wow, that did he do?"_

_"The list is very long." _

_"Santana don't be so dramatic. What about you Rebekah?"_

_"I already had too many heart breaks for a lifetime." _

_"Come on, it's not possible. You are beautiful." Rachel says to me sister. _

_"I guess I just have bad lucky when it comes to boys."_

_"Let's change the subject them."_

_"Rachel is right. So how much do you girls like the city?"_

_"I mean the city is nice but there is not a lot to do." Santana says._

_"At least you girls have cheerleading practice." Rachel says a little sad._

_"What did you do in your free time in Lima?" _

_"Santana and I were in the glee club."_

_"What is glee club?"_

_"It's choir room club, we sing and perform. There is a national competition."_

_"Then let's have a glee club." My sister says determinate._

_"We need 12 people Becca."_

_"We will find people. What else do we need?"_

_"A teacher or at least someone with 18." _

_"I have 18." Rebekah says._

_"It could work." Santana says. "But we need a place to practice."_

_"I will ask Monday at school for a place to practice. This will be fun. When is the competition?"_

_"Sectionals are in the end of November." Rachel says._

_"Then we have one month to prepare for the competition."_

Rachel P.O.V.

When I woke up I see Rebekah and Santana still sleeping and I try to get into my chair.

"Need any help?" I hear a strange voice and I look over to see a man in his late 20. "I'm Finn." He says, Finn, that is actually funny. He doesn't look like Finn at all.

"Rachel and I would like a little help if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"Thank you." I say after he putts me with the wheelchair.

"Do you like something else?"

"I would like a glass of water, please."

"I will show you the kitchen."

We get to the large kitchen that in close to the living room at the same time Klaus walks but from a different direction.

"Already awake?" He asks me and I see Finn leaving the room.

"I'm used to wake you earlier."

"Do you want breakfast?" He asks me.

"I can wait for Santana."

"The girls will sleep for a few more hours, I can prepare it." He says with his beautiful smile.

"If you say so."

"Milk?"

"I'm vegan." I say to him and he looks surprised.

"Ok. What about juicy?"

"For me it's good."

After some minutes Klaus sits in front of me offering me some pancakes and natural orange juicy. We sit enjoying the comfortable silence.

"The food was really good." I say to him after finishing eating. I look around to the classic but elegant kitchen.

"Thank you. Would you like to see more of the house?" He asks me and I nod and yes.

He shows me most of the places and when we pass the big entrance he takes me to the place with huge door when he opens it I see a huge ball room.

"Wow. This is incredible." I say imagining woman with ball gowns dancing with very nice dressed man. "I can imagine myself dancing in here."

"You dance?" he asks me.

"I used to before I broke my leg." I say and he looks at me and I could swear I saw concern in his eyes.

"You will dance again."

"I know I will. I have to get out of this chair before New Year's." He smiles at me and I look at him not understating why he was smiling.

"I like how determined you are."

"You have to fight for what you want."

"You do." He says softly looking at eyes and I smile at him.

"We are you. Santana and I were looking for you." Rebekah says and we stop staring at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We were all looking at the classroom. It was a lot similar to the McKinley choir room but it is a bit bigger. It had a piano and some more instruments that belonged to the band. It was very nice.

"The place is nice, right?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes, we actually have space to dance." Santana says as we get in.

"And the principal told us we could use the auditorium when we wanted." Caroline says coming in. "So what is now?"

"We sing." Rachel says. "To see each other vocal abilities."

"I will go first."

Caroline performed Eternal Flame with Jeremy and Sam playing the instruments which everyone applause at the end.

"It was very good." Rachel says to the blonde girl.

"Thank you. Who is next?"

"I can go." Santana says. "Come on Bekah." She says to the blonde girl who got up with her. The beat of Do it Like a Dude start playing and the girls sang and dance. (Rebekah's voice is similar to Kitty's and Brittany's voice). When they ended everyone gave the girls a standing ovation. The two girls just smiled.

"It's your time turn Rachel." Santana says and the brunette goes to the piano and starts playing the songs.

I've made up my mind

Don't need to think it over

If I'm wrong I am right

Don't need to look no further

This ain't lust

I know this is love but

If I tell the world

I'll never say enough

'Cause it was not said to you

And that's exactly what I need to do

If I'm in love with you

Should I give up

Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere

Or would it be a waste?

Even if I knew my place

Should I leave it there?

Should I give up,

Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere

I'd build myself up

And fly around in circles

Wait then as my heart drops

And my back begins to tingle

Finally could this be it?

Should I give up

Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere

Or would it be a waste?

Even if I knew my place should I leave it there?

Should I give up,

Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere

Should I give up

Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere

Or would it be a waste?

Even if I knew my place should I leave it there?

Should I give up,

Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere

When I finish the performance everyone starts to clap and applaud very loudly.

"You are amazing Rachel." Rebekah says to me.

"You truly are." Jeremy says with a smile.

"Now, we just have to wait for other people to join." I say to them.

"I invite Becca to come have dinner with us tomorrow." Santana says to me as the two of us and Sam are watching CSI.

"You and Rebekah spend too much time together." Sam comments and Santana throws a pillow at Sam.

"You spend too much time with Jeremy." She says to him teasing him.

"Yes we have a lot in common and he totally into Bonnie."

"Caroline's friend?" I ask her remembering the dark-haired girl.

"Yes. They dated but something happen and they broke up." Sam says.

"What about Ken, who is the Barbie in your life? And if you answer Fabray I will cut your balls."

"Santana less anger please." I say to her and she rolls her eyes.

"I don't have anyone in mind now. What about you Rachel? Stefan and you spend a lot of time together."

"That is because you ditch me for the football and San for the cheerleading and we are just friends."

"Yes, Rachel is into Klaus." Santana says and I look down to hide my blush it was true he was very charming but there was something dark about him and there was no way that he would be interested in a girl like me.

"About glee, do you know if anyone else wants to get in?" I ask Santana trying to change the conversation.

"Besides the three of us, Becca, Caroline and Jeremy we still haven't got anyone else."

"That is already 6 people we just need other 6."

"We can have auditions." Santana proposes.

"We can work with that."

"I am leaving." Rebakah screams.

"Where are you going sis?" Kol asks her.

"To Rachel's." I say and Klaus appears immediately.

"I will go with you." He says ignoring the reaction from his brothers.

"Ok." Rebekah says trying to hide the smile. She liked this Nick, it remember her, the human Nick, the brother who she made a promise to stay together forever.

"I will open it" Santana says to me has she walks to the living room. A couple of minutes after she appears. I turn to see Rebekah and Klaus.

"Good night. I hope is ok if I come everyone was out today and Becca said I could come."

"Of course be our guess. Santana can you set the table?"

"Of course." She says starting to pick the plates.

"I will help you." Rebekah says and they both leave the kitchen.

"It smells good." Klaus says to me with a smile.

"Yes, I hope it taste good. Santana was the one who cooked it. At my directions of course." I say with a smile and he smiles back approaching me but he unexpectedly grabs a spoon and puts it into the pot.

"Taste it." He says to me inclining so that I could taste the sauce. I had my eyes closed but I could feel his eyes on me.

"It's ready." I say to him with a smile and he looks at me.

"So what do I do?" He asks me and I giggle a bit and give him the directions.

We both get to the dinner room where San and Becca are laughing.

"Dinner is ready." I say and Klaus puts the food in the table and they sit. Santana and Rebekah next to each other and Klaus sits next to me.

"So Sam isn't home?" The blonde asks.

"No, he got a job at the grill." Santana says to the girl.

We all eat a the food and Rebekah and Nick praise the food.

"So Rebekah told me you girls are from Lima." Klaus says.

"Yes except Rachel, she was born in here." Santana answers.

"Really?" Klaus asks me.

"Yes, my father's family is one of the founding families, the Berry's but I moved to Ohio when I was just a kid so I don't remember a lot about this place."

"Our family roots are also from here, but we travel a lot."

"I wish I could travel a lot. This is probably the longest place I have been from Lima." Santana says.

"Where would you like to go?" Rebekah asks.

"I don't know, probably everywhere." She says moving her shoulders.

"What about you Rachel?" Klaus asks me.

"New York is defiantly the town I dream of living. But I could see myself in towns like Chicago, London or Paris."

"You like the big cities." He concludes.

"Yes, the lights, the movement. It amazing. What about you guys, any special place?"

"I love Paris as well and of course Italy is beautiful." Rebekah says.

"What about you?" I ask Klaus and we thinks for a bit.

"New Orleans." He says and I nod. "Have you been there?" He asks me.

"No, but I would love to, it a beautiful town." I say and he smiles.

During the rest of the dinner we talk about traveling and cities, it was a nice dinner and we even manage to laugh.

**Thank you all for the reviews it means a lot. Next chapter will have a special visit for Lima and the first scenes with Puck.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. This story its going to be a Klaus and Rachel story since I am writting another story (Rachel and Her Family) and it will have Rachel and Damon was a couple, i want to make something different with this one.**

Chapter 8

"Rachel they arrived." Sam calls and I try to get as fast as possible for a girl in wheelchair to the entrance where I see Mike, Kurt and Noah are in the entrance with Sam and Santana. I could see Noah having a mind conflict.

"Hello everybody." I say and the boys give a hug with the exception of Noah who just looks at me. All our friends were looking at me and him until I finally break the silence. "Noah, can you please come with me?" I ask him and he nods following me to my room. "Close the door, please." I say and he closes the door facing me with some distance between us, I hate it. "Say something Noah." I say and he looks at me with a broken expression and I get broken too.

"What do you want me to say? Hi Rachel, how are you? I think I already know." He says and I could feel the anger in his voice and I give him some time to think. "I should be there for you." He says and I could feel some guilty. What?

"Noah, look at me." I say but he still doesn't. "Look at me." I say more loudly and he looks at me. "This is not your fault."

"Of course it is. I should have being there for you to kill the son of the bitch who did it."

"You aren't killing anyone. I am fine now."

"Rachel you are in wheelchair with a broken leg and bruises all over your back."

"How do you know it?" I ask him almost whispering.

"I read your medical record." He says and I am about to speak. "And don't give me the invasion of privacy thing. I had to know." He says and starts to walk sitting in my bed now closer to me. "Why didn't you press charges?"

"Because I never want to remember what happen." Even if I had nightmare about that day every night, but he can't know about it. "Noah, you have to understand me. I don't blame you, never in my mind for a fraction of a second that came to my mind."

"I should be there Rach, I promise you that I would always protect you. You are my best friend, my little sister. I have to protect you. I fail you because I was in juvie."

"You didn't fail me." I didn't say anything about the last part even if we still need to talk about it but it is not the time for that. "I just want you to hug me Noah, I missed you." I say and he looks up.

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"Yes Noah Puckerman, I want my badass brother to give me a hug." I say with a smile and he smiles getting up to hug me. The hug was tight and I knew we still have a lot to talk about but the hug was all we need.

"I don't want to hurt you." He says referring to my backs.

"I am fine." I say even if they hurt a bit.

"Can I see then?" He asks me looking at me.

"Noah." I say negating his request.

"Please Rachel." He begs me and I nod trying to get up wish he helps me.

"Can you help me take my sweeter?" I ask him and he nods without any typical Noah sexual comment. I rise my and he takes the sweeter. I immediately turn and there was a silence in the room. A horrible silence. "Please say something."

"Can I do something to make it better?" He asks completely broken and I try to control my tears. I hate seeing him like this.

"I am fine." I say turning to him covering my bra with the sweeter. He was empty, broken. He and Santana were the only ones besides the doctors who say my wounds.

"Rachel your back is all bruise it is worse than I imagine."

"It will get better." I say to him. "I promise. Before you realized I will be dancing again." I say with a little smile and he smiles at bit to. "Now come on. I want to go have dinner with my friends."

"A glass of bourbon." The hybrid says to the bartender.

"Where we go again." Kol says and the man looks at him with a treating look. "Thinking about a petty brunette again Nick?"

"Shut up." He says to his younger brother.

"Who is the girl?" Damon asks confused about the hybrids actions in the last couple of weeks since he didn't even asks for Elena to give him more blood, actually he didn't cause any trouble lately. Whoever was the girl is, he wanted to congratulate her for doing the impossible.

"It's Rachel, isn't it?" Stefan asks, getting the attention of everyone even more of Klaus. "You can't play with her." He says defending the girl that he considered a friend.

"Showing emotions brothers. Damn the girl should win a medal."

"Shut up Salvatore. You don't even know her."

_"For the last time I am fine." _The familiar voice says and Klaus turns to see Rachel in a table with Sam and Santana but other 3 people. 3 guys. One very close to her.

"So that her, the one in the wheelchair, she looks cute."

"Damon shut up now."

_"Yes of course you are. You are always ok. But of course ok means not fine, hurt and injured." _A Asian boys says.

_"Can you guys give me a break? We are visiting us to have fun." _

_"Rachel." _The boy close to her says but she stops him.

_"No, Noah. I want us to have a great time and bring that day is doing the opposite of it." _ She says but the boy next to her obviously isn't done talking. _"Just say it Noah and we are done with that for today." _

_"Who was it? Who was the idiot that attacked you?"_

At that question Klaus breaks the glass in his hand. "What does he mean with attack? She told me she had an accident." He says to Stefan.

"She told me the same." The younger Salvatore says obviously mad too. They stop talking to see what she was going to answer.

_"I already told you. I don't to tell you." _

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want you out of jail. Not back there again."_

_"And we want to kill him."_

_"Not you too Mike." _

_"Rachel, a guy attacked you in the school, with us in the building, of course we want to kill him."_

_"But I don't. Now can we enjoy the dinner, please?"_

"You are not going to do it." Stefan says to the original. "You aren't not compelling her to tell you who was the guy who attack her."

"What? How?" Klaus asks surprised.

"I was thinking the same but it's wrong." Stefan admits.

"And what makes you think that I was planning to do something."

"Oh cut the crap. You care for her." Damon says and Klaus gives one last look at the beautiful girl who noticed him and smiles at him kindly. Kind, she is kind, he wasn't. He then disappears from the grill.

(Next Day)

"Has you seen my nail polish?" Rebekah asks (demands) at his brothers.

"Rebekah I don't think so." Finn answers nicely.

"You never know anything." She screams and Finn looks at her sister not understanding why she was so angry since she has been very nice for the last month.

"Bekah is just irritated because her girl toy is not planning to spend the day with her but with some boy and our little sister is jealous."

"Kol I am not jealous, I just want to use the nail polish."

"Of course not but when you go spy on Santana, send her a kiss." He says teasing his sister.

"I am not sending her a kiss." She says leaving the room fuming.

"Should I ask?" Elijah says coming in.

"Probably not." Kol says turning back to his computer.

Rebekah walks in the central of town where she sees Santana talking with a boy,  
Puck, she thinks. He is very hot and musculate and they were kind of flirting or something. She honestly could blame him. Santana is a very attracted woman with curves to show and she does show then constantly. They were laughing and before the blonde original noticed she is walking in direction to then.

"Hi Becca." Santana says with a smile as the blonde looks at Puck and he looks at her. "This is Puck. Puck this is my friend Rebekah."

"The famous Rebekah." He says and the Latina gives him a nudge. "What I was saying was that Santana talked about you." He says to her with a smirk.

"Hum… Ok." She says not sure of what to say.

"Don't be sky. Santana and I share a lot of things." He says and Santana gives him the typical look. The girls just look at each other. "Well I promise Rachel that I would pick her up at the hospital are you ok by yourself San?"

"Yes. I will go home."

The two girls walk in silence. Rebekah had insisted on making Santana company but they weren't talking.

"So. You and Puck?" She asks.

"Yes but it was a long time ago." She says and Rebekah was felling something but it couldn't be jealousy. Of course not.

"He is hot." She says not being sure of what else to say.

"Not my type anymore." Santana says with jealously. She kind of likes Rebekah, like she used to like Brittany, even if not more. "Well I am here I should get inside." She says but then turns facing Rebekah very closely and they both kiss.

It was an innocent kiss but both girls felt it. They were into each other.

"I should get inside." Santana says getting nervous and opens the door and Rebekah just gets home not being sure of what to do. She and Santana were best friends. Well, she, Rachel and Santana, but now she kissed the Latina, or the Latina kissed her, she wasn't sure. _Shit I think I like, like her._

**So what do you guys think of the chapter. Puck and Rachel talk. Klaus still conflicted about his felling for Rachel. The boys finding out about the attack not being an accident and of course Rebekah and Santana kiss. Tell me what thoughts and what you would like to see coming next. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Santana are you ok?" I ask the girl when she is helping me get dressed after I got (or better she help me) shower.

"Yes." She says not convincing me and I turn to her.

"San, you can trust me. You are my sister." I say to her and she smile at me.

"Really?"

"Of course, you and Noah are the brother and sister I never had."

"You are also like a sister to me Rach." She says and after some seconds adds. "It's Becca." She says and I nod for her to keep talking. "We kissed." She says and looks down.

"San, I am not judging you." I say and she looks up at me a little sad. "I have to gay dads, beside I love you no matter what. Have you talked with Becca since then?"

"No. It happened on Saturday and it's already Wednesday. What if she hates me?"

"No one can hate a person because you kissed her, maybe she is felling the same, talk to her, today, before glee."

"I think you are probably right." She says putting me shoes. "Wait don't you have an appointment today?"

"Don't worry about it, I will ask someone to talk me."

"Good morning." I say to her Stefan at my locker.

"Hi." He says getting my books and I just roll my eyes. It happen every day, I get to my locker, that is close to his and he takes me books without saying anything.

"So, are you finally joying glee club?" I ask him and he smiles at me.

"Are you finally getting drunk?" He says and I giggle.

"No, I am not."

The auditions on Monday were amazing, at least compared to the ones on Lima, who no one appears. Now, besides, Santana, Sam, Becca, Jeremy and Caroline. Bonnie also audition, I believe Caroline had something to do with that. Marley who had an amazing sweet voice. Ryder and Jake, who were in the football and basketball team with Sam, also join. Now we just need two more people.

As we walk to class we pass by Elena who is talking with Bonnie and she gives me a treating look.

"Why is Elena looking at me like that? Didn't you two break up in summer?" I ask Stefan and he looks at her and I could see some sadness.

"Yes we did." He says still looking at her.

"Unfinished relationship?" I ask him and he looks at me and gives me a sad smile. "Why don't you go talk with her?"

"It's complicated."

"But you love her." I point it out. "Or at least you still care very much for her." I say as we both get inside History class where Caroline already is.

"Morning." She says with the typical Caroline Forbes spirit.

"Good morning." I say sitting next to her and Stefan sits behind us and we turn to him while we wait for the teacher to arrive.

"Caroline you have to help me with the operation 'bring Stefan to the glee club."

"Oh, I am in. When do we start?" She says ignoring him.

"I already ask him but he is too stubborn about it."

"Why?"

"I can't sing." I say with my best impression of Stefan and it makes us all laugh.

"Do you realize that I am here?" He says to us.

"Are you?" I ask pretending to think about it. At that moment I catch Elena looking at me with the same treating look and I see she gives the same look at Caroline, who just ignores her. "Is everything ok?" I ask the blonde.

"Yes." She says looking at Elena, obviously lying. Bonnie catches us and gives us a sympathizing look. Something was obviously going on.

During the lunch break I try to remember someone to take me to the hospital since Santana went to have lunch with Rebekah and Sam had classes and I didn't want him to lose him, so I call the only person who probably could take me.

"Hello." The british accent says.

"Hi Klaus, it's me Rachel."

"Rachel, hi."

"I need a favor." I say a little insecure about if I should ask him.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Santana is busy and I have an appointment in 30 minutes and."

"You want me to take you."

"If it is not such a trouble."

"Of course it isn't, I will at the school parking lot in 10 minutes."

"Ok, thank you."

"Hello Rachel." Doctor Julie says to me. "Santana didn't come with you?" She asks me looking at Klaus.

"No she had school and I didn't want her to miss it." I say but she still looking at Klaus. "I brought a friend."

"Ok, I don't you enter I will join you in a few minutes."

(At school)

"HI Becca, I want to talk to you." Santana says to the blonde girl when she founds her at the locker.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you too." She says and looks at the hall with a lot of students. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course." Santana says.

Both girls were now on empty classroom looking at each other not being sure where to start when Santana finally spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about the kiss."

"Yah, me too." She says and both girls stop speaking again. "Have you ever, you know… kissed a girl?"

"Yes. Her name was Brittany." Santana says looking at the grown.

"You liked her." Becca observes and the Latina looks at her again.

"Yes but she didn't like me back, at least not that way. What about you did you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes." The girl answers, surprising the Latina. "It was a long time ago. It was more of an experiment I never liked a girl before."

"Before?" Santana says and now it is time for the blonde one to look at the floor. Santana comes close to the girl and she looks up. "It's ok. I kind of like you too." Santana says felling nervous.

"Really?" Rebekah asks and she nods, then she makes a move and kisses the Latina.

(At the hospital)

"Well Rachel, you wrist it's completely healed." The doctor says and the brunet smiles at her.

"That means I ditch the wheelchair?"

"Yes, but your leg isn't healed you still need crutches, but yes you don't need the wheelchair again."

Rachel can't help but give Klaus a big smile which he returns.

"Now Rachel we must see how your leg his." She says and the nurse comes in to talk to the doctor after a couple of minutes she returns. "Rachel I have a patient waiting for me you will be fine by yourself, right?"

"Yes, sure." She says and the doctor leaves the room. Rachel lays in the hospital bed and looks at Klaus. "Can you help me with something?"

"Of course what?"

"I need you to help me stretch my leg."

"Hum… of course." He says

When Klaus was helping Rachel they both came close to each other and the hybrid could help but start at the her beautiful lips and as they came closer more they wanted when Rachel was about to close the space the door open.

"Doctor" Rachel says and Klaus pulls back.

"I bought you the crutches."

When Rachel enter the school for the glee club she found Stefan in the lockers.

"Hi." She says and he turns surprised.

"You are out of the wheelchair."

"Yes my wrist is fine so I can use crutches."

"That is good." He says with a smile.

"I am going to the glee club, why don't you join?"

"Sorry Rach, I can't Elena wanted to talk with me." He says and I smile.

"That's good maybe you too can work things out. I should probably go."

"Rachel you are." Rebekah says.

"Out of the wheelchair I know. So what are you all playing?"

"Don't know yet. sectional are in two weeks." Santana says and how close the two girls are and I smile.

"Why don't we do something more upbeat as a group number, maybe Santana and Rebekah could also do a duet?" I say and they all look at me. "What?"

"That is perfect." Marley says.

"So let's get to work."


End file.
